Make It Or Break It
by KillTheLightsx3
Summary: I kiss was just a kiss until you turned it into so much more. Two best friends. One who sourly denies it. The other who can't stop thinking about it. This kiss could either make it or break it. CrYde.
1. Nice Teeth

Clyde Donovan is my best friend since the beginning of time. It all starts out with a simple beginning of the cliche elementary school play ground setting. I was just a wee 5 year put in school way too early. He was a 6 year old with a rough outer appearance. I remember it well as I sat on my swing in the playground, sucking on my middle finger. At the time I was shy, sweet as honey although I liked things to be plain and boring with nothing to make life exciting. I did have my times though. I always stuck up for what I Believe in. The roles were switched although as I grew up. I Still liked things set in place. Boring and plain, please. But I kept my beliefs to my self.

Clyde though.

I remember sitting there as his chubby little body made his way towards me, running full speed as he plopped down in the seat next to me. He flashed me a smile with his perfect, pearly white baby teeth. And I continued sucking. My head cocking to the side. Who was this kid, why was he sitting next to me? And why was his teeth so god damn perfect...?

"I ahm Cwyd." stated the boy. I continued to stare at him blankly. I was confused, no one has approached me before and here was this bad boy with nice teeth—well. nice compared to my fucked up ones anyways. For a second he looks down at the ground, obviously feeling awkward at my silence. I felt a feeling of guilt that I didn't recognize as being so at that age. My middle finger comes out of my mouth with a pop and I take my small, tiny arm and tug on his sleeve.

"Youh hab nice towth" I state.

I can see the boy is shaking. Me being caring at that age grabs his hand, interlacing our finger. His hands were warm and sweaty as mine were cold and soft.

He looks at me and I see that he was blubbering. That was the day I found out the elementary school bad ass was really a cry baby. His tears were ones that showed of his frustration at the desperation for friendship that he obviously was lacking. I didn't know this at the time. But at the time and to this day I wonder why he choose me out of all people. For the first time ever, I raise an eye brow along with my middle finger.

"I wud be soooo happeh if yud stop cywing" He looks up at me. Eyes watery. He smiled a weak smile to start that turned into a full out grin. He held his head in his hands as he started laughing.

Finally, he peeks through his fingers and smiles at me,

"Youhhr ahlright kid." He says.

And thats where it started. The unbreakable friendship. One that seemed so innocent and pure in elementary school. As all things were. A embarrassing event was caused by a dare. Best friends didn't make things seem like the two had no other intentions. A kiss was just a peck on the lips...Maybe thats the one thing that will always never change. A kiss is just a kiss...unless you turn it into so much more. And the week before Senior year I was going to discover this.

Because hey.

I'm Craig Tucker. I like this nice and boring. But a plain, boring life is not attainable here in South Park.

* * *

Like it? (Smiles) I have the first chapter written out on paper and I am very fond of it. Should be up tomorrow or the day after. I like this fanfiction. A lot. The whole idea of Craig sucking on his middle finger a babeh wasn't my idea actually, a past friend and a past joke that went to the back to my mind. Except the joke was thrown in my face when I started writing this. Haha. Good times. (:

Review. If I don't at least get 1 I'll understand. I know my writing isn't perfect.

All I know is how Craig's gonna be feeling is a lot similar to how I've been feeling lately. FML.


	2. Barf

_I don't believe anybody feels the way I do about you now..._

As the years had rolled by we found ourselves growing closer and closer each year. Having new additions to our group. I grew colder, meaner. Badder. He grew nicer, sweeter. He was chubby and short like he was in elementary school. I was stick skinny and tall as can be. I lacked a sense of humor (kind of) and he had a great one. That was that. We were opposites but thats what made us click.

The end of our Junior summer was coming to an end and it was scary how I could actually feel myself getting scared. Here I was coming into senior year when it feels like just yesterday when Clyde and I were pushing Tweek in the mud. Life was something funny I tell you. The summer went fast as well. We all expected much of it when in actuality you shouldn't expect anything when you live in South Park. MY summer consisted of Video games, Tacos, Swimming in Stark's pond (Only in the one good month we have), and Clyde trying to hook me up with ugly ass girls.

And this.

I look down at my book, trying to concentrate over the loud music. I hated parties with a passion. Always alcohol and drugs, boobs and nudity and others that I did not want to get involve with. So I decided to sit in Bebe Steven's room and just pull out the book Token had bought for me for my birthday. It was called The Boy in Striped pajamas and so far it reminded me of Brolovski. Which was dead horrible since I despised the fucker with a passion.

I licked my fingers as I turned the page. I really wasn't all that interested. I kept thinking about a certain blond haired spazz. He pissed me off. And the funny thing is that I felt like he had a huge boner for me. It was a thought that kept budding in my mind, wouldn't go away. I noticed how he'd bat his blond eyelashes at me. Shyly bite at his lower lip, shake more than usual. It was strange because I never even treated the blond boy with respect. Because I honestly didn't think he did anything to gain it from me.

Sighing, I could hear footsteps passing by Bebe's room. Probably some drunken whores about to get it on. I felt very maniacal today. Felt more evil than usual. If they were as drunk as I thought they were they would notice me until the clothes were off and freak out, leaving me and the only sense of humor I had to sit there and smirk.

As the door creeks open, I put my book to the side and crunch up into a small ball. Legs pushed to my chest, head rested on my knees. I wait for the sound of clothes ruffling, movement on Bebe's bed, anything. When I don't—my gray eyes creep open and I peek up only to find a very drunk Clyde kneeling in front of me. His grin was wide and he smelled of alcohol. I raise an eyebrow and make my middle finger erect.

"What, Donovan? Bebe didn't want a taste of your dick?" I spat out. This was my of saying; Go away, drunken fool. His smile turns into a frown, and he only continues staring at me with those hazel eyes of his. I shift uncomfortably as his hand rest on top of my knee.

"I'un wahnt her to taste my dick..." He begins to crawl closer to me, moving his head in so our noses are touching. I can feel my heartbeat racing, catching on to what he was about to do. But I am frozen, the only thing running through my mind is; Oh shit... I didn't want this. And neither did Clyde, He was drunk and even if I did want him—it wouldn't be right to take over his unstable, drunk mind. I let my legs unfold and rest on each side of his body, feeling uncomfortable in my past position, and feeling even more so in my current.

"Clyde, your-"

He cuts me off, eyes half lidded as he reaches his hand to my face. He caresses my cheek with his thumb, and I felt tingly. No, no...this wasn't right.

"Shhh, Craig I'un cahr..."

And thats it, he reaches in further, our lips meeting. He pins my hands above my head, my eyes wide with shock. I squirm uncomfortably as he licks my lower lip, and then pushes my lips and (Still) fucked up teeth apart, exploring my mouth. Finally, I can't take it. My heart was beating faster. I felt woozy and tingly. My eye lids flutter closed. And I fight back, trying to be dominant as our tongues danced.

He pulls away, panting and letting my hands fall to the side. He kisses my forehead, muttering these last words...

"I don't think anybody feels the way I do..."

Before I knew it, he pulled away. Coughing, shaking, he leans over and pukes all over my shirt. So then and there, he collapsed right in between my legs. Head rested on my barf covered stomach. I watched as he fell into sleep mode.

For the majority of the night I'm just sitting there for hours replaying what happened in my mind, hand rested on Clyde's head as I play with his brown hair.

He was warm, soft. Still chubby and cute. I hated him right now.

Eventually I feel myself feeling weak, tired. So I close my eyes. Drifting away into sleep...

* * *

When I woke up I didn't feel that warmth, that softness. My eyes snap open in worry and I look they dart around Bebe's room in a frantic search for my friend. But I come to realization that the brunette is gone, poof.

Did he remember?

He was drunk, after all. How could he possibly remember? I sigh heavily. I don't care. I don't care about anything, remember? I am Craig Tucker.

Apathetic, cold, uncaring.

I push my legs to my chest like I did last night, Resting my head on my knees.

I wouldn't admit it at that time. But I could feel a single, lone tear falling from my eye. I didn't cry.

Ever.

* * *

Woah, so did you guys like this one? I had fun writing it. But I feel like I have a small audience here. If you guys are finding this story of interest than scream and shout! Favorite, Alert, Review! All will be much appreciated. Thank you:

**Cold Wind Blows **for being my first reviewer. It was very much loved

And

**Cheap D R I N K S** I don't have to say anything to you cuz your my bestfriend. Lol. And I'm changing mah name so we match burch! XD

_**Kill the lights**;_

_These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and **cheap drinks**_

Thanks guys.

Review or I won't update. Simple as that.


End file.
